Big Boy
by My EmAnNeP
Summary: Ginny and Harry, what happened when they 'went for a walk in the grounds' was more shared that night than a first kiss. Oneshot


**Oneshot. Harry nd Ginny get together.**

Harry pulled Ginny throough the portrait hole. When he heard it click into place he spun around. Now one hand was on her hip and he slip the other up her side before plunging it into her hair. He teased apart her lips.

Inside the kiss had been tentative, careful; now it was passionate, urgent. his hand moved from her hip to snake around her waist and pull their bodies into exiting proximity.

She was gasping for air, drowning in exhileration. Shivers running through her scalp as Harry carressed her hair told her to return the favour. Her arms crept around his neck, rubbing his back.

Their bodies pressed closer, harder.

Without even noticing the movement, Ginny had been pinned against the wall by Harry. Her hands moved down to massage his chest.

Harry's fingers were troking the nape of her neck.

Her hands moved to his stomach.

He was now touching her shoulder.

She found her hands on his hips.

His traced down her collar bone.

Harry thought it was a nice collar bone.

Gently her hands moved towards his bum.

She shifted her foot slowly so that one on her legs was in between his.

His hand on her waist passed to her thigh, pulling them together.

The kiss was slower now but no lighter.

Waves of excitement cascaded through Ginny's body. Harry's hand was still on her chest but not near her cleavage. That was unbelievable sexy.

They both lost themselves in the moment, seeing galaxies, stretching out to touch heaven.

Harry gasped as his thumb grazed the bare skin of Ginny's leg, under the skirt. They were now accutely aware of how they were standing. Tightly pushed against each other, they could feel each other's hearts racing. They could sense the slightest movement in the other's body because of the way their thighs were pressed together.

Panting, he looked down at her. He could feel her deep breaths against his chest.

He wondered what the hell to say now that they realised what they were doing.

They remembered suddenly _where_ they were when the portrait opened. The couple that stepped out of it didn't see them.

Now they stood apart, absolutely mortified.

Suddenly Ginny burst out laughing at Harry's expression. And soon Harry couldn't help but smile when he looked at the glowing face of the youngest Weasley.

She lay her arm around his waist, he put is arm around her shoulders and they began to walk downstairs.

The silence fell rather awkwardly. Harry wanted to break it but didn't know how, after what had just happened. Ginny just couldn't bellieve it and didn't want to say the wrong thing. So silence stayed rather awkwardly. They passed down three flights of stairs, went past 18 suits of armour and hundreds of portraits that eyed them with keen interest. Finally-

'So the quidditch was good then?' Harry couldn't help but imagine how Hermione's exasperated face would look had she been there to see them.

'Yes, it was.' Ginny replied, smirking more than slightly. 'Certainly put everyone in a very good mood.'

'Err…yeah. The party was good.'

Ginny snorted.

'How the hell would _you_ know?! You lasted like _five_ seconds before dragging me off to manhandle me in private!'

'It was _not_ private.' Harry retorted, beetroot red, and quite clearly not thinking. Then he realised what he had said. 'NO! I mean…'

'No, no, you're right. It certainly was _not_ private, you really are not doing a very good job of this. Harry, Harry, after all that dear Romilda has been saying about you, I excpected that your supposed geniusness might mean we would be able to have a logical conversation'

'What?!'

'What?'

'Geniusness.'

'What?'

'Well it's not a word! Is it?'

They argued about geniusness as they left the castle, finally settling down at the edge of the lake. By this time they were discussing what they thought was the perfect breakfast.

'Toast with fried egg! And tomato!'

'Toast and marmalade, no doubt about it.'

Harry watched Ginny giggle. He noticed how perfect her teeth were and the way her eyes crinkled when her smile was genuine. They sat down on banks of the lake. Ginny was stretched out in front of him. She was so delicious…

'Harry!'

'What?'

'You look like you've been confunded, you're just gawping at nothing!'

She was _not_ nothing.

'Oh, er sorry. It's just that you are…'

'I'm what?' Ginny was getting a bit nervous now.

'Oh…er, nothing, I mean you're not nothing, your great but, no not but, but-'

'You aren't making sense, Harry.'

'Mmm.'

'What?'

Harry couldn't bear it any longer and leant in to kiss her hungrily.

Ginny's gasp caught in her throat. They lowered themselves into the grass. Harry leaning in so that the pressure of his body was against her. She moved her leg up, hooking it around his. His lips were hot against her neck and both descended into blissful love.

'Wow.' Harry was still seeing stars.

'Mm.'

'Are you Ok?'

'More than that.'

'Good.'

'You too?'

'Definetely.'

Ginny was breath was hot on his face as she whispered.

'I liked that. A lot. And I want to make sure that you liked it too so…'

He felt her hands stroke irresistably below his bellybutton. He had to resist but they didn't cease to wander down, following the line of hair that lead down.

'Ohmygod, don't stop!'

'So here I am with big boy Harry at my mercy.'

'Oh, yes! You have me at your mercy!'

'What?' Ginny's sultry voice lilted in mock astonisment. 'I need a _real_ man, Harry. A _man_. Someone strong. Not a weak little boy. Aren't you up to that?'

'Ooooh. Of course I'm a man Ginny, I can do anything.'

'Yet you're at my mercy.'

'No I'm not. I am in complete control. OH!'

'Oh really? Even if little Ginny does this-'

'Woah. No, I'm in control. I'm a man.'

'Well a real man knows how to please a girl, so come on big boy!'

With one smooth movement he had her on her back he has leaning over her.

'Oh, big boy! What are you doing?'

'You know you want it Ginny.'

'I don't know what you're talking about!'

'Oh, yes you do!'

'I think you'll have to show me what you mean.'

'Come to daddy!'

His hand was somewhere in her skirt and his mouth explored the skin exposed by her open blouse.

Neither of them ever realised that the main reason for everyone's keen interest in their relationship had a little something to do with the fact that they had exchanged flowers with the entire school watching as they romped by the lake.


End file.
